Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, (born Kapelput) also known as the Penguin, is a petty criminal and one of two main antagonists in Season 1 (the other being Fish Mooney) and the anti-hero/tritagonist in season 2 of the TV series Gotham. He is portrayed by Robin Lord Taylor, who also played Julian Lambrick in Would You Rather. He is the series' incarnation of the fearsome Batman villain known as the Penguin and is constantly called this throughout the series. Following a betrayal backfiring on him, Cobblepot's true evil potential is released and he begins scheming to get revenge and take over everything for himself, starting by taking advantage of two warring mob factions and playing both against each other. Due to this, he could be considered the true main antagonist of the first season. In the second season he begins taking on an anti-hero role when his empire crumbles and he plans to avenge his mother's death by killing the season's villain Theo Galavan. History Cobblepot was formerly the personal assistant of nightclub owner and crime lord Fish Mooney before he betrayed her. He is barely known as the Penguin, a nickname he hates, until Fish describes him as a bird, specifically, a Penguin. ''Gotham'' Cobblepot, tired of being a "lackey" for Fish, then eventually sells her out to two pedestrians for his will of freedom. Fish finds out and Carmine Falcone tasks Det. James "Jim" Gordon to dispose of the traitor to prove Jim is willing to play ball with the Mob. Jim tricks his partner, Harvey Bullock into thinking he has killed Cobblepot by dropping him into an ocean after pretending to shoot him. He, however survives and brutally murders a fisherman for his sandwich, marking the beginning of a murder and crime spree for Cobblepot. Ambition of a Traitor Later, he was in the countryside after walking for a while, and he attempts to hitch-hike his way back to Gotham City. He is picked up by two jocks in an SUV, and is grateful for their help. However, they make fun of him and ask him if anyone has ever told him that he walked like a penguin; infuriated, Cobblepot broke a beer bottle and stabbed the man in the passenger seat before taking over the SUV. Hiding the body in a garbage bag, Cobblepot drove to a small trailer park and rented a small trailer for $100. He attempts to call the surviving kid's mother to get $10,000 in exchange for his release, but she does not believe him, and he, in turn, confronts the hostage once she hangs up. Cobblepot later arrived back in Gotham via bus. While waiting at a street corner he was recognized by a thug, who sought to capture and take him to Fish Mooney. As the man dragged him through a tunnel, Cobblepot disabled and murdered him with a pocket knife, took his money and used it to buy himself a tuna sandwich. He later took a job at a restaurant where he met and befriended Sal Maroni. He later made a surprise visit to Jim. Jim angrily confronted him on returning to Gotham and putting him, his fiance and Cobblepot at risk. But he reluctantly takes Cobblepot on as an informant when he tells Jim about an upcoming gang war involving Arkham Asylum, and gives him information that helps him thwart an assassination attempt on Mayor Aubrey James. Cobblepot hires a gang of thugs to rob the restaurant so he can save the restaurant's money and endear himself to Maroni. Sure enough, Maroni promotes him to restaurant manager after the original restaurant manager was killed during the robbery. Cobblepot later visits the thugs he hired and kills them with poisoned cannoli. After their deaths, Cobblepot left with the money. Sal Maroni makes plans to rob a casino owned by Carmine "the Roman" Falcone. Falcone meets with the mob leaders on his side to detail about what to do with Maroni. Maroni later watches the news of the "Viper" drug where he thinks that they might be of good use. Cobblepot tells Sal Maroni that he knows the janitor there that might be of help to them. Maroni claims that "Penguin" is a good name for him. Cobblepot reveals his real name and how he used to work for Fish Mooney until Falcone's men tried to kill him. Sal Maroni then pins Cobblepot's head to the table. Maroni later sends his right-hand man to pick up Jim at the police station where Maroni wants to see him about Cobblepot. Jim Gordon is brought to Maroni at his restaurant where he wants to get confirmation about Cobblepot's story about Falcone to determine who is telling the truth. Maroni hears from Jim about his investigation on Thomas and Martha Wayne, and how he covered up Cobblepot's death to fool Falcone, Fish Mooney, and the Gotham City Police Department. Maroni sees that Cobblepot is right and spares his life while letting Jim go. Maroni states to Jim to keep their meeting private and that he might call on him again. After Jim leaves, Maroni plans to use Cobblepot in their fight against Falcone. Later that night, Cobblepot and Maroni await their men to come back from their heist at the casino. Upon the heist being complete, Maroni has Frankie drive off. Saving Gordon When he returns home, Cobblepot's mother continues to suspect he is involved with a woman. Denying this, Cobblepot does mention that he has made friends with Jim Gordon. He then takes a bath and converses with his mother while soaking in a clawfoot bathtub. Meanwhile, having been identified as the perpetrator in Cobblepot's murder, Jim is arrested and brought back to the Gotham City Police Department where he protests his innocence and Harvey Bullock is also apprehended when he comes to his defense. Suddenly, Cobblepot arrives, which shocks everyone. Cobblepot leads Maroni's men to a warehouse owned by Falcone's underling Nikolai, killing him and his fellow operatives inside. Cobblepot then stabs Frankie Carbone with the help of two Maroni operatives which he brought them over to his side. Cobblepot then meets with Falcone, and a flashback reveals that Cobblepot offered to be Falcone's spy when he was caught informing on Mooney. Cobblepot attempts to make amends with Fish by offering her a broach as a gift. She accepts the gift, but then stabs him in the arm with it to punish him for snitching on her, claiming that he "hasn't suffered enough." Cobblepot then kidnapped Timothy, the young man who replaced him as Fish's personal assistant. He pressured Timothy into spilling Fish's secrets, although Timothy had very little access to secret information. After finishing the interrogation, he ordered Timothy killed to preserve the peace between the mobs and then limped out of the room. Cobblepot later confronted Fish's spy Liza and threatened to tell Falcone that she was spying on him. He ultimately agreed not to, but left Liza with the knowledge that he knew her secret. Cobblepot was later brought before Falcone, believing Maroni behind the attack on his money vault. Cobblepot states that Maroni did not commit the armory robbery, as there is a mole working for someone else, possibly for Fish. When he sees Liza enter the room, he immediately has his answer but remains silent as Falcone assigns him to find the mole. Oswald later tells his driver that he is not ready to rat out Liza yet, labeling her a "time bomb." In his time in Maroni's ranks, he's given power enough to extort the fishermen on the mob boss's turf but is arrested by the GCPD after trying to squeeze more protection money out of them. He is eventually bailed out by Maroni, who makes it clear that he initiated the arrest himself to remind Oswald of his reach and teach him a lesson about hubris. Attack on GCPD While dinning at a restaurant with Maroni and several other gangsters, Falcone called him and ordered him to go see him. But before he could so, Jack Buchinsky caused an electric shock that forced Maroni and the other gangsters (including Oswald) to go to the GCPD for protection. The Electrocutioner then orchestrated another electric shock, this time much more powerful. Before Buchinsky could kill Maroni and his gangsters, Gordon stopped him and Aaron Danzig. Getting rid of Fish After the Electrocutioner problem was solved, The Penguin went to Falcone's place, where Carmine reveals that Fish "captured" Liza and in turn for her return to Falcone, Falcone must leave Gotham. Oswald changes the plan when he reveals that Liza is a mole, Falcone sends Victor Zsasz and some henchwomen to get rid of Fish's thugs, Falcone then captures Fish and Butch Gilzean. Owning the Nightclub Oswald then became a high-ranking member of Falcone's gang and changed the nightclub's name to Oswald'sand pink neon fish was replaced by a blue neon umbrella. Oswald however, was faced by Fish and Butch who escaped Falcone's torturer, Bob. Before they could do something ugly, Zsasz arrived and captured Butch but Fish escaped. 14 Helping Gordon Oswald also helped Gordon when Gordon wanted Arnold Flass arrested for murder, he had Gabriel interrogate Derek Delaware for information. Gabe then gave the info to Gordon. The Reveal Fish revealed to Maroni that Oswald was a spy for Falcone, because of that Maroni had Oswald and him taken to a trip in a shack owned by Maroni in the woods. Oswald attempted to kill Maroni, only to find that the gun had no bullets. Oswald was nearly killed by Maroni when the latter ordered Duffy to destroy a car with Oswald in. Duffy was bribed to release Oswald. Planning Maroni's assassination After being freed from Maroni, The Penguin plotted the assassination of the Italian Crime Lord in a bar named Lidia's. Oswald then convinced Lidia to hand over the bar to him while she still tending to the bar. Oswald hired the hired killer Connor to kill Maroni, he had Butch hide some guns at the bar, after Butch was brainwashed by Zsasz. Sparking the War When Maroni, his hitman Tommy Bones and some other gangsters were eating at Lidia's, Connor arrived and attempted to shoot Maroni, but found out that his gun had no bullets. Maroni's men then killed Connor. Oswald revealed that it was intentional as he wanted Maroni and Falcone to kill each other so he could take over. It worked, a bloody war began. Taking Over Cobblepot then attempted to murder Falcone at the hospital, but Falcone was saved by Gordon, who in turn saved both Cobblepot and Falcone's lives by killing Maroni's hit men. Gordon, Bullock, Falcone, Gilzean and Oswald then went to an old warehouse owned by Carmine, Falcone claimed that everyone who knew about the warehouse were dead. He was wrong, Fish knew about it and she was surely alive. She had arrived in Gotham just as the war reached its ending point. Fish overwhelmed them and tied them. She then called Maroni to make a deal. After Maroni offended Fish, she shot Maroni in the forehead, killing him instantly. A shootout ensued and Fish eventually won. The Penguin was however freed by Butch during the skirmish. When Fish was talking to the captives, Oswald arrived with a war machine gun and massacred all of Fish's thugs, finishing the last thug with a pistol. Penguin eventually found Fish in the rooftop, and fought her. While they were fighting, Gilzean shot both in the legs, The Penguin then knocked Butch out and punched Fish, eventually pushing her in the sea, killing his nemesis once and for all. He then shouted "I'm the king of Gotham!" The King of Gotham Cobblepot has now embraced his role as the king of Gotham and with the help of Butch Gilzean and Victor Zsasz, his influence has grown. After being fired by Commissioner Loeb, Jim Gordon meets with Oswald, believing that he owes him a favor for saving his life in the hospital. However, Cobblepot replies that his life was only in danger because Jim arrested him previously. However, as he thinks of Jim as a friend he is willing to trade a favor for a favor. He offers to resolve the matter with Loeb if Jim visits a client who owes him money but is not willing to pay. When Jim returns with the money (having shot the client as Cobblepot expected), Cobblepot fulfills his part of the deal. At night, Cobblepot and Zsasz visit Commissioner Loeb at his house after killing his bodyguard. Cobblepot then forces Loeb to reinstate Gordon. To prevent Loeb from making problems in the future, they also force him to resign as Commissioner. After Jerome and the Maniax attack the GCPD, the policemen start to hunt down Jerome. As they have no clue where to find him, Bullock tells Gordon that at some point they have to visit Penguin. Gordon replies that Cobblepot has no motive for breaking out the Maniax or shooting up the precinct but Harvey says that Cobblepot might have information. Gordon says that he will consider it should all else fail. After the murder of Cicero and Jerome's escape, Gordon tells Harvey that he was right about Cobblepot's knowledge and that they will see him first thing in the morning. When Bullock meet him, he is watching footage of Jerome's actions. He and Harvey shortly chat about Penguin's rise to power before Bullock threatens to beat him senseless. He warns him to stay away from Gordon. When he leaves, Harvey tells him that he can call himself however he likes, because for Bullock he will always stay the one who held Fish Mooney's umbrella. He also tells him that he owes him for Fish before leaving. After Bullock is gone, Penguin rages and throws his wine glass to the wall. Meeting Theo Galavan During a meeting with his council, Cobblepot reveals that he is disappointed with his men because they think that they can make him believe that none of them has any idea who is behind the Arkham breakout. One of the councilors then reveals that they thought that Cobblepot was behind it. Cobblepot then answers that he had no reason to. He then tells his men that he will have no more chaos in the streets because of all the chaos Jerome created. He tells that whenever they plan to blackmail, kill or harm anyone they have to tell him first. After dismissing his council he is visited by Tabitha Galavan, who tells him that her brother wants to meet with him. When he meets with Theo, Penguin inquires about his head, telling Theo that he is lucky to have gotten out of the hospital alive before asking if it really was luck that saved Theo. Theo acknowledges Penguin's sharp mind before he introduces him to Barbara, revealing himself as the mastermind behind the Arkham Breakout. Tabitha then provokes Penguin by telling him that he is the King of Garbage rather than the King of Gotham. Penguin angrily replies that only a year ago he held Fish Mooney's umbrella and that she is now dead by his hand along with Maroni with Falcone hiding. He tells Tabitha that every one of them underestimated him and threatens her not to make the same mistake. Theo then intervenes and tells Penguin that while his sister is blunt, she is also honest. He then shows Penguin his plans for the city, giant futuristic skyscrapers. When Penguin states that thousands of homes have to be destroyed to allow the building of the skyscrapers to which Tabitha replies: "Yeah, so?", which deeply annoys Penguin. Theo tells Penguin that as the city's hero he can not destroy so many homes but remarks that Penguin has the flair for such a task. He then calls Penguin his "destroyer". Penguin then denies Galavan's offer, calling himself a "builder" rather than a destroyer and remarks that Galavan would need the support of hundreds of city officials. Theo then reveals that as mayor he would have the power to do so, stating that he will be candidate soon by "popular demand". As some of the other candidates have a chance to defeat him, he has Tabitha give Penguin a list of people he needs to see dead as well as a failed attempt on Theo. When Penguin tells him to search the phone book under " A" for "Assassin" and prepares to leave, Tabitha turns on the TV. To his horror, Penguin sees that Galavan has kidnapped his mother. With no choice left, Penguin takes the envelope with the targets. After setting up a failed attempt for Theo, he then visits Janice Caulfield and murders her, despite her pleads for mercy. However, the assistant of Caulfield witnesses the murder and is able to give a description to Gordon, who recognizes the Penguin. While waiting for Zsasz in the car outside the house of Hobbs, the next target, Butch asks Penguin why they are doing that. Penguin reveals to him that they have his mother. Butch is shocked and tells Penguin that they have to find her. Penguin appreciates it but tells him that if Galavan would find out that they are looking for her, he would kill her. Butch then pats Penguin on the back, telling him not to worry and that he will find Penguins mother. After Zasz failed to kill Hobbs, Gordon confronts Penguin. Penguin tells Gordon to walk away. Gordon tells him that the GCPD has a new captain who will not deal with Cobblepot. Oswald is not impressed, stating that Gordon came alone because he would not want his new captain to find out about the deals he made with Penguin in the past, including gunning down Ogden Barker and running Loeb out of town. Gordon says that he will face whatever is coming to him, to which Penguin replies that he will too. The next day, Nathaniel Barnes gives Gordon's task force the order to take down the Penguin. Searching for Galavan's weakness After Penguin killed Janice Caulfield and failed to kill Hobbs, he returns to Galavan and asks for his mother's release, stating that he would still do Galavan's bidding. Theo denies and tells him to leave. Penguin is now determined to take down Galavan and get revenge on him. Butch advises him to kidnap Tabitha and trade her for Cobblepots mother but Penguin doubts that Theo loves Tabitha as much as Penguin loves his mother. Theo later sends Tabitha to Cobblepot to give him a list of multiple buildings owned by Wayne Enterprises which Theo wants burned down. Theo also wants Cobblepot to steal an old knife out of a safe in one of the building. He arranges for Cobblepot to receive Bunderslaws eye which is needed to open the safe. Penguin is able to get the knife and burn down the buildings. However, as he plans to find out what drives Theo in order to destroy him Penguin meets Edwige, an old associate of Butch to find out the history of the knife. Edwige tells him that the knife is the Wayne Family Crest which was used 200 years ago by an ancestor of Bruce Wayne to cut of the hand of Caleb Dumas after the latter was accused of raping Celestine Wayne. The angered Waynes forced Dumas and his entire family into exile where the Dumas changed their name to Galavan. Penguin learns that Theo is a descendant of the Dumas and wants revenge on the Waynes. Penguin is glad because this means Theo is driven by emotion and thereby vulnerable. He then plans for Butch to seemingly change sides, claiming that Cobblepot is too mad to serve, and get into Galavan's business, but in reality plans for Butch to search for Oswald's mother. To not give Theo the opportunity to doubt Butch's story, Penguin cuts off one of his hands. A secret traitor Theo at first believes Butch's story and gives him a place at the Galavans, but Theo eventually finds out he's still working for Cobblepot when he finds him still searching for his mother, Butch explains he literally has to serve him since he's brainwashed so Theo sends Tabitha to come "fix" him. Butch comes to Penguin claiming that he knows where his mother is, so Penguin goes along with Butch and two other henchmen. Penguin arrives and finds his mother locked up like Butch said, but both Tabitha and Theo are waiting for him. Penguin orders Butch to shoot both Galavans in the head, but Butch instead shoots two of Penguin's henchmen, revealing that Tabitha was able to "Un-Brainwash" him. Penguin begs for the Galavans to spare his mother agreeing to do anything they want, Tabitha unlocks the cage and Penguin and his mother happily embrace, only for this to end with Tabitha stabbing her in the back, killing her. Theo orders Butch to care of Penguin, but Penguin wants Theo to do it himself calling him a coward. Theo obliges and points the gun to Penguin's head and asks if he has any final words before dying which he answers " I'm going to kill you" taking the knife from his mother's back and slashes Theo's throat and jumps through a window to avoid capture. Revenge With his mother dead, Penguin decides to go after Theo Galavan. Penguin sends in his men to go after Galavan when he's announced mayor and dresses his men up in outfits and hairstyles similar to his to cause confusion and has them cause a shootout forcing Theo outside, with the real Penguin waiting for him. Before Galavan can get inside the getaway car Penguin shoots the driver and is at a standoff with Jim for the current mayor. Penguin tells Jim what Galavan had done to his mother, but tells him he knows, much to Galavan's surprise. Bullock joins Jim and holds Penguin at gunpoint, but before they could react, Tabitha shoots Penguin in the shoulder while on a rooftop, Fortunately for him, Penguin survives and manages to drive the getaway car to safety. Galavan scolds Jim for not stopping Penguin, one of the monsters in Gotham, but Jim replies to the current mayor that he does plan on stopping the monsters of Gotham, starting with him, now aware of his true colors. Although Penguin is able to get away he is still suffering from Tabitha's bullet. Penguin goes far from Gotham into the woods and finds refuge in a trailer. Penguin, who is delirious searches for food and snatches Edward Nygma's sandwich. Nygma eventually tracks down Penguin's trailer and when he approaches it Penguin flings the door open causing Nygma to fall to the ground. Nygma soon recognizes Penguin and he asks for help before collapsing. Teaming up with Edward Nygma Edward brings Penguin to his home and nurses him back to health. When Penguin wakes up, he at first thinks that Nygma wants to kill him, but Edward assures that he has no ill will towards him. He tells Penguin that he has recently started murdering people, three in total. He asks Penguin, whom he sees as one of the best killers in town. However Penguin does not plan to stay because he sees his empire in ruins. While walking towards the door, Penguin faints. When Penguin wakes up again, he sees that Edward has kidnapped a man. Nygma tells him that this man, named Mr. Leonard, worked for Theo Galavan before the latter was sent to prison. He tells Penguin that he kidnapped him as a gift for Penguin, as a kind of revenge. However, Penguin tells Nygma that he's "done" and will leave Gotham after a nap. After Penguin has gone to bed, Edward adresses Leonard, telling him that he really expected Penguin to like him. He then drags the tied up Leonard out of the room while humming. Later, when Penguin awakens once again Nygma plays the piano and sings a song which he thinks has meaning for Penguin as he was humming it under his sheets. Penguin admits that his mother sang this song for him when he was small. Nygma then shows him the glasses of Kristen Kringle and says that these are the only things he has left of her. Penguin once again plans to leave but is stopped by Nygma who coldly tells him that his mother died because of his weakness because he did not realise his weakness was her. Penguin grabs a knife and puts it at Nygma's throat, tearfully exclaiming that his mother was a saint and everything he had. Nygma replies that a man who has nothing to lose can not be betrayed and will answer to no one but himself. He says that this man, a free man, is whom he sees before him. Penguin then sobbingly hands him the knife. Later, while having dinner, Penguin asks Edward where he kept the lackey of Galavan he kidnapped. Edward smiles and pulls Leonard out of the cupboard. Still at Nygma's apartment, Penguin's body guard Gabe arrives and tells him that Galavan has been let go after being prosecuted for holding former mayor Aubrey James prisoner, greatly enraging him. Gabe's men have Intel that Gordon is about to be killed by Galavan's henchmen. Thankfully for Jim , Gabe and Penguin manage to save Jim and shoots Galavan's henchmen. Penguin approaches his former friend and demands to know where the man who killed his mother is, but because he is still weak from Galavan almost beating him to death, he can't answer angering Penguin more. Fight against Theo Galavan Penguin brings Gordon back to Edward's apartment. When he awakens, Oswald tells him that he is now a fugitive as it is believed Gordon killed the two cops. Penguin makes a truce with him as they share a common goal in defeating Theo and bringing him to justice once and for all. As Penguin, Gordon and Penguin's men get prepared and loaded at Edward's apartment to take down Theo and the Order of St. Dumas, Gordon's girlfriend Leslie arrives and begs Gordon to leave Gotham with her and reveals she is pregnant. Although Gordon plans to leave, Alfred Pennyworth, Harvey Bullock and Lucius Fox arrive to reveal to Gordon that Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped by Galavan. Gordon decides to stay behind and they all decide to team up with Penguin to help him out. With Selina Kyle joining them they head to Theo's penthouse. They manage to stop the murder of Bruce Wayne, and when Captain Barnes arrives to arrest Theo and Gordon, Penguin knocks him out and begs Gordon to let him kill Theo, pointing out that even if Theo stands trial he will walk away once again as he will have most of the courts in his pocket. Penguin and Gordon then take Theo to the docks, where Penguin beats a handcuffed Theo multiple times with a bat to avenge his mother. A broken and beaten Theo begs Gordon to kill him, which Gordon does carry out. As Gordon walks away, a pleased Penguin takes his umbrella and lodges it down the dead Theo's throat. Pursued by Victor Fries The murder of Theo caused the entire G.C.P.D. to go after Penguin. He and his gang arrived at a slaughterhouse, which Penguin thought would be perfect as a fortress for the "King of Gotham". However one of his underlings points out that they wouldn't need a fortress if he didn't kill Theo, but Penguin argued that Theo's power died with him and that the cops would remember they now work for him. Pulling a gun, the woman argued that he wasn't the King of Gotham, and the only good he does is getting people killed and that she won't let him take the rest down with them. .]]During the standoff, there is a knock at the door, which is later frozen and blown off and Victor Fries walks in. Penguin actors Fries if he is looking for a job, however Fries replies that he is doing one. He begins freezing Penguin's gang. Selina runs into Penguin and the pair of them smash through a window and escape outside, however she runs off and leaves him behind. However as he is being chased down by Fries, Selina pulls up in a car (with one of Penguin's almost frozen men inside) and he jumps in. Fries fires his freeze gun at the car, but Penguin, Selina and his mook manage to get away. Penguin contacts Gordon and Bullock to come and meet him and requests for Gordon's assistance. However Gordon tells him that he is unable to call off the police as Captain Barnes has sent the entire police department after him. Penguin demands to know if it was Barnes who sent the "freak" (Victor Fries) after him, and Gordon asks him who was coming after him. Penguin says he will tell Gordon as long as he agrees they are in it together, but Gordon, having been done giving him "favours" arrests him and says he will be going away for a long time, much to Penguin's dismay. However this was just a ruse, and Gordon and Bullock take him outside the city, with Gordon telling Penguin this is his last chance and not to return to Gotham. The two drive off leaving Penguin behind, who makes his way back to the city. Empire in Ruins After the murder of Galavan many of Penguin's forces have left him and Butch Gilzean is now the new King of Gotham, leaving Penguin on the streets. The charges against Jim Gordon as a fugitive has been dropped, when he reveals about how Galavan was going to sacrifice Bruce Wayne, but lies about his involvement in his murder saying that Penguin took off and probably killed him. Captain Barnes eventually arrests Penguin and puts him in interrogation. Barnes who is skeptical about Gordon's testimony asks Penguin about his involvement in whether he helped Penguin, but Penguin denies Gordon was part of it. While in a holding cell, Edward talks to Oswald and asks if there was anything he could do to help. Oswald replies that he was beyond help, but asks Nygma as a friend to take care of his mother's gravestone and to visit occasionally with lilies. After claiming to be insane, Penguin is sent to Arkham Asylum. When entering the lunch hall he has food thrown at his face, which angers him and he tells the inmates that he is the King of Gotham. However this statement only causes the crazies in the facility to erupt into laughter and chaos, with all of them proclaiming themselves as the "King of Gotham" and cause disruption in the lunch room. Penguin went to see chief psychiatrist Professor Hugo Strange for a session. After finishing Penguin returned to his cell, but on the way there noticed a patient whom he saw leaving Strange's office before hand, but this time with his eyes gouged out, due to advice that Strange told him - "See no evil, do no evil". Before Penguin can react he's forced by the guards into a room. Hugo Strange's assistant, Ms Peabody tells him that they are going to use a neural headset using the fear formula Gerald Crane made to rehabilitate him, hoping that if they can cure a patient like Penguin, they can cure anyone. When Jim arrives at Arkham to prepare for Mr. Freeze, Penguin sees him. Penguin calls Jim for help, telling him Strange was mentally torturing him. Jim doesn't believe Penguin believing he's just talking about normal therapy, not knowing what Penguin's saying is true. When Jim arrives at Arkham to prepare for Mr. Freeze's rampage, Penguin sees him. Penguin calls to Jim for help, warning him that Strange is using a form of mental torture on him, but Jim doesn't believe him, saying that it's a part of his therapy, not knowing that Strange is doing awful things to inmates As the "treatment" continues, Oswald is getting more and more docile. Hugo plans to initiate the "ice cream experiment" where he is the only one with ice cream on his food tray. Impulsive inmate Aaron Helzinger sits in front of Oswald and sees that he has cake. Oswald is willing to give Aaron some, but he violently grabs Oswald and beats him, but still remains docile. Hugo decides to put Oswald to one final test to prove he's cure or if he'll return to his murderous ways. Strange arranges for Oswald to be put back in the treatment room, but he sees he's not the only one there. Oswald finds Aaron strapped to the treatment chair, blindfolded and a table with a knife and water. Oswald picks up the knifefirst with Hugo and Ms. Peabody watching, but let him proceed. Oswald removes the blindfold from Aaron and instead of killing him for revenge, he uses the knife to cut his straps, passing Hugo's test. Rehabilitated Oswald is now declared as legally sane. Oswald is over joyed that he now no longer has to take the mind treatment and is released into Gotham as a free man. Having been released, Penguin at first walks right into the place of Butch Gilzean, who has taken over Cobblepot's role as King of Gotham. Butch and his new partner, Tabitha Galavan, are astonished when they see their visitor. Oswald is immediately taken by Butch's men and Tabitha jumps up to kill him but Butch stops her. Penguin claims that Arkham changed him and that he thought it would be impolite to be in the area and not pass by to say hello to an old friend. Tabitha and Butch are awed, considering that Penguin brainwashed Butch, cut off his hand and murdered Theo. However, they find out that Penguin genuinely means it and is not even provoked after Tabitha insults his mother. Butch then orders his men to release Penguin, claiming that they were even because they all lost something important to them. Tabitha claims that she won't allow Penguin to leave without some punishment so Butch allows her to tar and feather him. Penguin sees this as a joke and leaves Butch's place in high spirits. In his feathered state, Penguin visits his old friend Nygma. Although Nygma is at first overjoyed to see his friend released, he is soon spooked by Oswald's new condition. He uses the first oppurtunity to send Oswald away, not after thanking him for all the information Oswald gave him on Jim Gordon. While at the cemetary to visit his mothers' grave, Oswald is approached by a stranger. After a brief conversation about Gertrud, whom the stranger seemed to know well, the man asks for Oswald's age. When Oswald tells him, the man realises that he is Oswald's father Elijah van Dahl. In his youth, the van Dahl had an affair with Gertrud, who was a cook at the van Dahl mansion. As his parents didn't want their son and heir to marry a simple cook, they send Gertrud away who never revealed to van Dahl that she was pregnant. Overjoyed to meet his son, van Dahl invites Oswald to his mansion where he introduces him to the rest of his family. Although they smile and embrace Cobblepot, they do not seem too happy to meet another family member who could be a possible competitor for the vast van Dahl fortune. Oswald and his family are having a pleasant dinner together. Elijah tells Oswald about how he and his wife, Grave met each-other and let her and her children, Sasha and Charles be a part of his family, but Elijah points out that Oswald is his only true blood relative, visibly displeasing Grace, Sasha and Charles, but they all still make a toast to family. Elijah discusses how every van Daul son became an apprentice as well as himself, but says it wasn't meant because after his father fell sick, his mother homeschooled him from then on as to keep him from temptations of the city. Elijah asks Oswald how his and Gertrude's life was, apologizing for not being there in both of there lives because of his cowardice . Oswald answers that while, Gertrude didn't have a happy life, it was still a good one, even when Oswald wasn't always a "good son" Gertrude never said a word of reproach. While he is asleep, Oswald dreams of all the terrible things he's done to those around him and wakes up in terror, he gets up from bed to find Elijah sleep walking. Oswald brings his Father back to bed. Elijah tells his son about how he has a hole in his heart that keeps getting bigger and that his demons are feeding from it, Oswald confesses about his life as a criminal and how he's killed people before, but Elijah says that their lives together started when they met in the cemetery and forgives him of his sins from the past. Grace and her children, who are trying to kill Elijah to get his fortune try to persuade him to cut Oswald out of the will by trying to use his infamous history as "The Penguin" against him, but because Oswald already confessed to his past and is convinced that Oswald is no longer that man anymore and actually praised in how successful he was. Grace comes up with a new plan to manipulate Oswald by using Sasha to seduce him. When Sasha tries to seduce Oswald, he does not give in to temptation since he was practically her brother. Elijah is tailoring a new suit for Oswald, but suddenly Elijah has a heart attack, but Oswald and his step family call an ambulance. The doctor says that Elijah's condition has gotten worse and the hole is now bigger leading to an infection. The doctors tells the family, Elijah may not have enough time left and that they should think of getting affairs in order. Elijah asks Grace to bring his lawyer so they can discuss some new changes in his will so Oswald will inherit his father's fortune. Not wanting to lose their meal ticket, Grace decides to poison Oswald as one final plan. When Oswald and Elijah are together Grace brings Oswald some wine with poison inside it to kill him, before he can drink it Elijah has a confession of his own to make. Elijah revealed that his father and many of his ancestors suffered from mental illnesses and that Elijah's father's illness pushed him to committing suicide and that his Mother told him not to speak of this to anyone. Elijah pleads with his son not to give in to the pain, telling him that he's loved and that the son will come up tomorrow. Despite his condition keeping him from drinking alcohol, he still pours himself a drink. Elijah tells Oswald that he would give the latter everything he had and asks him to keep it just the way it is, but Elijah eventually succumbs to the poison that was meant for Oswald. Oswald cradles his father as he dies in his arms, just like his Mother. Victims *Unnamed Fisherman ("Pilot") (Stabbed in throat with knife) *Two unnamed college kids ("Selina Kyle") (one stabbed in neck with knife, another unknown) *Unnamed Enforcer of Fish Mooney ("The Balloonman") (stabbed with knife) *Unnamed dishwasher ("The Balloonman") (unknown) *Unnamed Gunmen working for him ("Arkham") (killed with poisoned cannoli) *Frankie Carbone ("Penguin's Umbrella") (stabbed multiple times) *Timothy (Fish Mooney's new umbrella man) ("The Mask") (Gave his henchmen the order to kill him) *Marge ("Everyone Has a Cobblepot") (killed with a shotgun) *Unnamed Delivery man for Sal Maroni ("Under the Knife") (stabbed in throat with shard of glass) *Multiple unnamed gang members ("All Happy Families Are Alike") (gunned down) *Fish Mooney (presumably killed) ("All Happy Families Are Alike") (pushed from ledge into the water) *Janice Caulfield ("Strike Force") (stabbed multiple times) *Butch Gilzean ("Scarification") (chopped his hand off) *Leonard (associate of Theo Galavan) ("A Bitter Pill to Swallow") (Unknown) *Theo Galavan: beats him repeatedly with a bat to avenge his mother. After Theo is shot dead by James Gordon, Oswald shoves his umbrella down Theo's throat. Physical Appearance Cobblepot is a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright blue eyes. His nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak and he is usually grinning. His black hair looks like always wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consists of a white shirt with a black Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes, and mostly carrying a black umbrella. For betraying Fish Mooney, she beats him with a cane and cripples one of his legs, giving him his distinct penguin waddle. Personality At first glance, Cobblepot appears to be milquetoast, subservient, and somewhat of a sycophant. In reality, he is an ambitious and cunning sociopath who is willing to do whatever it takes to obtain power. Despite this hunger, Cobblepot is patient and uses his high intellect to concoct plans in order to reach his goals. Virtually every move he makes is premeditated to a certain degree. Even when things do not go exactly as planned, Cobblepot is highly adept at dealing the hand he is given and making the best of it. Among the darker parts of Cobblepot's personality is his tendency for violence. He is more than willing to kill someone when he feels that it is necessary and does so without pity or remorse. He speaks with a constant smile, often talking fast and shaky, with variant levels of flattery to whom he speaks to, often sarcastically. At first, calling him Penguin made him very infuriated, to the point of murderous intents, but later, he decided to accept and adopt the epithet. With the current outfit, name and mannerism, he is becoming closer to his original concept in the comic books. The rapidity and precision of his Biblical references when he was picked up outside Gotham by the church group suggest that Christianity played a role in his upbringing. MO So far, Cobblepot himself kills with a blade, or improvised equivalent, slashing with great violence but surprising accuracy. He has completed 'dispassionate' kills, such as that of Frankie Carbone, but seems to prefer to leave the termination to others, in general, if he is not emotionally involved. Since "Penguin's Umbrella," he has bestowed a final kiss on the top of the head, something like a benediction or absolution, to those he murdered or had killed. Appearances Trivia * While most versions of The Penguin tend to accept and like the nickname 'Penguin,' this version has a great dislike for the nickname, even going so far as to kill someone, if he can get away with it. However, with some advice from Sal Maroni, he begins to embrace the nickname. In season 2 he begins to address himself with the name and is comfortable with it. * He is generally the series' main antagonist, due to manipulating Gotham's crime war to the point that he could possibly be compared to Emperor Palpatine, the main antagonist of the Star Wars ''franchise. ** In the first half of season 2 he takes on an anti-hero role as he goes up against the season's main antagonist Theo Galavan. * Cobblepot seems to be somewhat insane. * Cobblepot is revealed to be 31 years old, which makes the age difference between him and a 14 year old Bruce Wayne 17 years. Since Bruce normally starts off as Batman at the age of 25, by then Cobblepot will be 42. * Cobblepot is thin in the ''Gotham series, while he is obese in the comics and a majority of his other incarnations. However it is possible this version will put on weight, which is shown in his concept art depicting an older Cobblepot (as seen in the gallery below), plus his depiction of enjoying drinking alcohol and eating snacks. **Robin Lord Taylor has said the character will gradually start gaining weight in order to fit with his comic counterpart. * This incarnation of the Penguin has been very well received with critics and viewers alike, with Robin Lord Taylor's portrayal also praised. Actor Danny DeVito (who portrayed the Penguin in the Tim Burton film Batman Returns) praised Taylor's performance. Taylor himself had previously stated he used DeVito's Penguin as inspiration for his version of the character. Actor Mark Hamill, best known for voice acting the Joker in the Animated Series and Arkham Games also praised him. * He could be considered the "evil counterpart" to protagonist James Gordon. They're newcomers that recognize a great conflict is brewing, but while Oswald manipulates the conflict to benefit himself, Gordon is trying to fight against it and clean up Gotham. And while Oswald kisses up to authority figures only to later betray them, Gordon's stubbornness causes him to make enemies. Gallery Season 1 Gothampenguin1.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot in Gotham Gotham-09.png|Oswald as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy. comic-con-movie-style-trailer-for-gotham.png|"A war is coming" Jimsavesoswald.png|Jim fakes Oswald's death. Oskillsfrankie.jpg|Penguin kills Frankie Carbone Newnightclub.jpg|Penguin takes over Fish's nightclub. GothamS1E22_08.jpg|Taking action against Fish Mooney's gang. GothamS1E22_14.jpg vlcsnap-00647.png|I'M THE KING OF GOTHAM! The Penguin-Gotham1.jpg|Promo photo of Cobblepot in Season 1. b6aa0433334c76b384abf35c365f361a.jpg|Concept art of an older Oswald Cobblepot. Season 2 1440722904239.jpeg|Promo of Penguin for Season 2. gotham-season-2-penguin-150749.jpg Oswald mother death.png|Penguin's mother is killed. Penguin taunts Theo Galavan.png|Penguin taunts Theo Galavan. Barbaradream.PNG|Penguin in Barbara's dream. Penguinhurt.PNG|A weakened Penguin begging Edward Nygma for help. Nymga and Cobblepot Season 2.png|Penguin with Nygma. Gothame11osgang.jpg|Penguin and his allies go against Theo Galavan StrangeMeeting.png|The Penguin meets Hugo Strange Penguintortured.jpg|Penguin being a part of Strange's "treatment therapy" Penguindad.jpg|Oswald meets his Father Gotham Stories (motion comic) Penguin Gotham Stories.png Selina in Gotham Stories.png|Penguin is left behind by Selina Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Henchmen Category:Hijackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Protective Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Mastermind Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Aristocrats Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Strategic Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Mutilators Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Poisoner Category:Cannibals Category:Knifemen